


It's a promise.

by heyelisa



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bunny Princess the best gift, Cute Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Gulf Graduation Day, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Mew Suppasit The Best Boyfriend Ever, MewGulf - Freeform, Short & Sweet, THE CUTEST, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: GULF GRADUATION DAY - What happens next?Mew makes a promise.They are cute and always look good together.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	It's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I tried to be sweet, very sweet. And it's from Nong's view, enjoy :)
> 
> Comment if you like it.

He found himself smiling for no reason.

Gulf Kanawut, had just left where his graduation event had happened, where he had been since 4 am and now, finally making his way home, sitting in the car seat next to his mother, he was smiling despite of all tiredness.

He held the ears of the bunny doll that was in his lap. His fingers gently squeezed the soft plush, while his thoughts remained on the scene.

_ Then he laughed. _

Mew entering his event, accompanied by four boys who work in the studio, with decorative plaques with pictures of them. So cheesy, but he wouldn't pretend he didn't like it.

Mew was romantically cheesy.

"What are you thinking?" Mae asked, looking to the side and then ahead, paying attention to the small traffic that was forming.

"Nothing." Gulf said, still amused by the doll.

"We don't understand that." Mae said and Gulf finally looked at her "The bunny, Phor and I don't understand what it means." She smiled and Gulf looked back, where his father was sleeping tired.

"It's… our thing." Gulf thought, he had never told this story before "One day P'Mew was going to do a show of an event that he had helped to organize, he was nervous and the day before we had a little disagreement because I couldn't be with him at day, so after the dance class, I went to visit the fan project and saw one in the store. "

Gulf could remember the day perfectly. How Mew was the only thought that spinning in his head all day and how when he looked at the bunny he immediately imagined how Mew would say  _ "Narak" _ . He was cute and Gulf never acted like that, he never tried to make it up like that, he spoke soft and cute, but gifts? No, he didn't used to do that.

And Mew liked to be surprised.

_ Mew would like that. _

So Gulf bought it.

"Did you give him one of those too?" Mae asked and Gulf blinked sleepily, leaving his old thoughts.

"Oh yeah!" Gulf held the bunny doll tighter "I gave him a male version, the fans saw that they had a pair and commented that he should give me the other pair, I mean ..." Gulf laughed "It's been so long, months. "

"Hm, is it a couple match?" Mae asked and Gulf blushed, laughing "Mae thought it was cute."

"Yeah, narak." Gulf said, smiling.

They didn't speak until they got home, he was a little confused and quite tired, so he just closed his eyes, leaning his head against the glass and holding the bunny doll, pretending to be asleep.

In fact, he was very restless, so even though he was physically exhausted, his mind wouldn't really let him rest.

He had talked to Mew earlier, he was late and Gulf was impatient. Lately he felt that way, unsure about what was between them, overwhelmed with busy schedules and entering this new phase of life, having a diploma, being a trained man...

It seemed like a lot of responsibility and information for him to deal with in a week.

Being close to Mew alleviated that, he took all the weight off his shoulders on bad days, but they hardly had as much time together as before. They tried whenever possible to see each other, but Mew hardly had time to sleep in the past few weeks and when they had the best time it was when they worked together.

Still, Gulf missed it.

_ He missed it all the time. _

And he had complained to Mew on the phone after more than an hour late, his lunch seemed tasteless after almost five minutes of arguing with Mew about how he had no responsibility to be on time. He was so angry, that when Mew returned the call and spoke to Best, the young actor pretended not to care what time Mew would arrive.

But Mew arrived.

And it seemed that nothing that had happened hours before had really happened.

Gulf smiled without control over himself.

It was the power that Mew had over him. The energy he sent from afar, just through the door, already made Gulf emotional, he was really surprised to see the studio men with the signs and photos that Mew had chosen, and wow, he looked so beautiful. Gulf could tell he had worked hard on it, it seemed like...  _ divine. _

From a distance Gulf saw the bunny doll in Mew's arms and immediately he struggled against his body involuntarily blushing. It was amazing how Mew could surprise him after so long.

_ They were level 9,999. _ Gulf would never know everything about what Mew planned, they would still surprise each other for years and that was how they worked, because now, Gulf had forgotten everything, he just had a heart that beat out of normal rhythm, bright eyes and a big smile. Because Mew took it out of orbit.

It was difficult at times, often in fact, but nothing compared to how good it was. It was good to feel that feeling when he least expected it, it was good to feel loved, remembered, at that moment, nobody knew him like Mew, nobody knew how he was feeling now besides Mew and it was scary to imagine that they came to this kind of connection , because Mew could write exactly what went on in Gulf's mind when they looked at each other in silence and smiled, and Gulf couldn't even try to hide it.

_ He never felt that before. _

And it made him very, very confused. Because he was happy, but at the same time scared.

Gulf really continued these thoughts while sitting in the living room of his house, he was taking off his shoes and wondering if he should send a message to Mew, if he would be free now or if he could not answer him.

"I think we have nowhere to put this." Said Mae, bringing the extra large picture that was given by a fan, with an image of Gulf and Mew sleeping.

"I think we have to buy a bigger house." Said Gulf and Mae looked at him, as did Phor who was carrying a box of gifts.

"Because of a big picture?" Mae asked.

"Not." Gulf looked at her "I was just thinking about it, remember we talked about it already and I was kind of reluctant to move now? It doesn't look so bad, maybe changes are needed."

"Oh, look at him, he graduated a few hours ago and he's already a man making important decisions." Mae said and Phor laughed.

"So let's go look for something, we've lived here for a long time, I have nowhere to start looking, but I'm sure we can find someone to help us." Phor said, excited and placing the gift box on the table, "I'll get the others."

"Mild said that his neighborhood is very good, it seems that he has offers there, many closed condominiums and with soccer fields." Gulf said and his mother looked at him.

"The Teemild neighborhood?" Mae asked and Gulf nodded "Isn't it the same neighborhood as Mew?"

"Yes, they live nearby." Gulf said and looked away "You are very friendly with P'Mild's mother, you wouldn't feel the change badly, you are closer to the center and p'Grace could get to work faster, and it is very safe, they are also great houses."

"Nong, you don't have any hidden reasons for this sudden change, do you?" Mae asked.

"No, Mae! Just thinking." Gulf said, truly.

"Well, we can see, isn't it too expensive?" Mae asked and Gulf denied it.

"I'm going to help you and we're going to sell the condo, I don't need it now that the university is over." Gulf said "And if we're moving to a closer neighborhood, it's okay to just take the biggest room in the house." He laughed and Mae smiled.

"Let Grace know that, she'll fight for a good room." Mae said.

"P'Grace isn't here to ask for the biggest room right now, is she?" Gulf smiled, sneaky.

"You two." Mae laughed "But okay, let's see about it on Monday, how about it? I can call Mild's mom and ask if there's any offers over there."

"Looks good." Gulf relaxed in the chair "My body hurts."

"Take a hot shower." Mae said and moved to place a pillow on Gulf's back.

"Nong Gulf? Do you have visitors!" Phor said, entering the room with another box.

"Visits? He's very tired, tell the person to come back tomorrow." Mae said and Phor stood, looking at Gulf, who frowned.

"It's Mew." Phor said and Gulf couldn't stop blinking, getting up from his chair "He's waiting outside."

"I'll be back soon." Gulf said, leaving the house and meeting the tall figure, not as tall as he, at the gate, leaning against his black van, talking to someone of the studio.

Gulf stopped at the gate and Mew turned to face him, smiling tiredly.

"What is P'Mew doing here? It's late." Gulf said, in a sweet voice and Mew approached.

"Phi came to see you, it's still your big day, I wanted to congratulate you again and apologize for being late today, Phi wanted to have spent more time with Yainong." Mew said, holding onto Gulf's hand, who laughed nervously.

He felt like a teenager, dating at the gate, just holding hands and flirting, living that puppy love.

"It's okay, P'Mew, I understand it was your job." Gulf smiled "It's okay."

Gulf glanced at his watch quickly and noticed that it was only a few minutes before midnight. 10 minutes to be exact.

"Did  _ Tua-Aeng _ like the surprise?" Mew asked and Gulf nodded.

"You are so cheesy, P'Mew." Gulf laughed and Mew pulled him into a hug, laughing back.

"Don't make fun of your Phi." Mew said, rubbing his nose against Gulf's shoulder, smelling the citrus and floral scent of the new Gulf fragrance. One of Mew's arms encircled Gulf's waist, while the other rubbed the back of the most recent graduate "Aow, how I missed that." He confessed, pressing more Gulf against his own body.

Gulf saw the person inside Mew's van close the door, as if he knew Mew was going to be there for a long time. Unable to control his smile, Gulf just hugged Mew back, with his arms under Mew's, his hands gripping the visitor's shoulder underneath, squeezing his fingers, almost in a shoulder massage.

"Hmm." Mew blurted out, as if he were relaxing.

_ Melting. _

In Gulf's arms. In the embrace that was only theirs. Where no one was watching.

" _ Let's take a picture. _ " Mew said suddenly and Gulf walked away confused. "With your graduation outfit, I didn't have a picture of you wearing like that."

"Oh." Gulf thought a little "P'Mew is tired, Phi doesn't have to..."

"Please." Mew asked and Gulf nodded.

There was no need to beg too much for him to do something Mew asked.

"It's in the house, I'll go get it." He said referring to the red robe.

When Gulf entered the room, he saw Phor and Mae standing, as if they were spying on him, and then they pretended to be fiddling with a box. Gulf laughed, shaking his head.

"P'Mew wants a picture of me dressed in graduation clothes, he didn't have that." Gulf said and Mae nodded "P'Mew Krub!" Gulf called from the door "Wait here in the living room, I'll get the clothes, I think Mae already took them to my room."

Mew didn't take long, bowing in respect as he entered the house and talking to Mae and Phor, while Gulf ran up the stairs.

"How is your mother?" Mae asked and Mew nodded.

"She's fine, krub, thanks for asking." Mew felt still shy with Gulf's parents. He didn't know how far they knew what was going on with him and Gulf.

"We missed you today, Mew." Phor said and Mew apologized "No, no! Nong explained that you were working, very busy, right?"

"Yes, a long week." Mew said "But the free time I have is from Nong Gulf."

He said, without thinking about it too much.

"Ready." Gulf said, coming down the stairs in full graduation gown.

" _ Narak _ ." Mew said automatically, gaining the attention of Gulf's parents.

"Let's go." Gulf said, laughing, holding Mew's wrist, until his mother stopped him.

"It's dark outside, Nong, take your picture here." Mae suggested.

"On here?" Gulf looked at Mew.

"Nong Stu has a camera, Nong's street is very bright, I don't want to disturb them." Mew whispered and Gulf squeezed the other man's wrist slightly. In comfort.

"His studio is going to take a picture, I think they want the street scene." Gulf laughed "Thanks for the suggestion, Mae."

"So ..." Mae said aloud, then looked at Phor "Take a picture with us first."

"With you? But I already took many pictures with you today." Gulf laughed and then looked at Mew who seemed to have understood better that request "Oh, both of us?"

"Yes." Mae said, sitting on the couch "Can you ask someone of your studio to take this picture, Mew?" She asked and pulled Phor to sit on the other end of the sofa.

"Sure!" Mew left quickly and Gulf remained very confused, perhaps due to lack of sleep.

It didn't even take a minute for Nong Stu to enter the Traipipattanapong home. Gulf sat next to his mother, while Mew was polite before sitting between the boy and his father.

Sitting on the couch, they took the first photo and then Mae put her hand on Gulf's knee, smiling for another photo. Gulf then looked quickly at Mew and smiled at him, taking out all the nervousness the man transmitted, then totally relaxed, Mew moved, put his hand on Gulf's shoulder, looking confidently at the photo.

"It looks really good," said the person taking the pictures and Mae thanked him.

"Go take your pictures with him, Nong." Phor said and Gulf called Mew out, followed by the nong stu.

Mew smiled as they passed through the gate and Gulf shook his shoulder cheerfully. They didn't need to use words to explain what happened inside, they didn't need words to explain what happened inside themselves.

Mew would keep those photos in his own room.

The Gulf family and him.

Nong Stu was waiting to take the pictures of Mew and Gulf alone and after the first, with Mew holding onto Gulf's waist while he smiled, Mew looked at the watch on Gulf's wrist.

"What time is it?" Mew asked and Gulf raised his arm to check.

"11:59 pm" Gulf said and immediately Mew's eyes widened, both saying "Oiii!" At the same time.

Gulf laughed and Mew took one side of Gulf's face.

" _ Phi rak Tua-Aeng _ na." Mew said and Gulf smiled.

Mew turned Gulf's face and placed a sweet kiss against the younger's cheek. Gulf closed his eyes by the sudden movement and nong stu took the opportunity to take another photo, letting the flash burst that partly dark night and let Gulf laugh later.

"Phi Phi fans were going to give their lives for this photo." Gulf said and Mew smiled, leaving two more kisses on Gulf's cheek "P'Mew can negotiate anything with them."

"No, this picture is just for me." Mew said and Gulf nodded "Phi is very proud of you, can phi be cheesy for the last time?"

"When I say no you still are." Gulf said and Mew rolled his eyes "Okay, P'Mew, please be na."

"Hm." Mew pretended to be upset, but Gulf wrapped his arms around him in a hug and Nong Stu took another picture, but the two men didn't care "Nong know why Phi gave the plush bunny princess?"

"Why did I give you the prince rabbit?" Gulf laughed.

"Yes and no." Mew took a deep breath. "What it means, is that Phi will always be with you, that's what yours meant, right?"

"Yes, even if I wasn't with you, I was thinking about you and he would be around." Gulf said confidently.

"And now she is where she should be, because they are a couple, they cannot be apart and they will never be apart, because now that she is with you and he is with me, they will never be apart." Mew said, looking Gulf in the eye "Because you and I are going to be together for a long time, it's a promise."

"It's a promise?" Gulf asked, just listen to what Mew said again.

"Yes, krub." Mew smiled "I promised you that I would give her to you one day and now I promise they won't be apart. I don't break my promises."

Gulf hugged Mew fully, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder and listening to Mew laugh against his ear.

"Nong ..." Gulf thought a little "Kao rak Phi." He said and Mew squeezed him tighter "Thanks for the promise, it's the best gift."

"It's just for you." Mew said and heard another click from the camera "Nong Stu, that's enough." He said laughing, swinging Gulf in his arms "Oh, no! Just one more! I forgot."

Mew bent down a little and lifted Gulf up in his arms. Gulf, taller than he, dipped his head to touch his nose with Mew's, while both of the men smiled.

Click.

_ One more photo. _

They always look good together.


End file.
